Destiny Crown! (Discontinued)
by Aeris-kyun
Summary: An Adventure Of Four New Guilds! Follow Destiny Crown, Marine Storm, Bright Glow, Rising Wing and Many Other Guilds In Their Journey! Read the introduction and post an OC! You never know if it will get picked! (Really bad summary but IDGAF!)
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone!**

**I am introducing a new fanfiction! It's a Fairy Tail fanfiction! I am accepting OCs that will be in this fanfic. It also introduces some new guilds. You can pick whichever one you like! I'll introduce them now!**

**Legal Guilds**

**1. Destiny Crown**

Description : Destiny Crown is one of the main guilds. Destiny Crown has strong members with a variation of magics. It takes the second place in the Grand Magic Games. Each and every one of them treats even those younger than them with respect.

**2. Marine Storm**

Description : Currently the strongest guild in Fiore in X853. They are another of the main guilds. Everyone is treated equally in this wizard's guild. They hold first place and are determined to not lose it in the Grand Magic Games.

**3. Rising Wing**

Description : Fifth in the Grand Magic Games. It has a variation of magics and are partners with Marine Storm. Marine Storm and Rising Wing has a past together and they kept it that way for thirty years. Even if Marine Storm keeps beating them at the GMG, they never give up.

**4. Severe Slasher **(More Members Needed)****

Description : They were a dark guild until X811 where the members of the magic council approved them as a legal guild. All the other guilds still have yet to trust them. They are rumored to still be working with other dark guilds but the council members just pass it off.

**Dark Guilds**

**1. Evil Spin **(More Members Needed)****

Description : Just a basic dark guild that does bad stuff. They rarely take normal missions and mostly take assassination missions.

**2. Blood Stabber **(More Members Needed)****

Description : They have a bad relation with Marine Storm. It is said that whenever members of Marine Storm see the members of this dark guild, they head straight for the kill. Aeris and Zephyr Orion from Marine Storm resents them the most

**3. Rebirthixes **(More Members Needed)****

Description : The members do notorious things that anger the council. Their guild move around so it is hard to locate their pinpointed area.

**OC Guilds**

**1. Wind Lash**

**That's it. Take note, I have already put 2 OCs in Marine Storm named Aeris Orion and Zephyr Orion. Also take note that you can either join the guilds in this list or the guilds in the anime. Whichever one you want is fine! ^^**

**Here is the format for submitting OCs :**

Name (First and Last names):

Age (5-10 will be permanently put in Bright Glow. 10 and above you can choose your guild) :

Gender :

Magic (Any magic. If made up, list techniques **No slayers though. Dragon Slayer, God slayer, I don't care. Just don't**):

Strength of Power ( D is low power, S is highest everything in between is normal. D, C, B, A or S):

Appearance (Don't have to be too descriptive):

Eye color:

Hair color:

Height:

Standard Clothes:

Night Clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past (Use your descriptivetism(?)(Be descriptive...) here. Your OC's past might be used in an arc!):

Pet(Optional):

* * *

><p><strong>Don't write the brackets. Please. I take either reviews or PMs. Either is fine. I'll notify by PM if I chose your OC or there is a problem in the bio.<strong>

**Have fun writing your PM/Review! . See ya!**


	2. Destiny Crown Chapter 1! Divine Angel

**Destiny Crown Chapter (Episode) 1! Divine Angel!**

**Hey everyone! I have gotten 8 accepted OCs for this fanfiction and decided to write it with the Ocs I have already gotten first. This is the start of the first arc, Fallen Angel Arc, AKA, The Angel that fell from heaven arc. I'm starting off with two Ocs, Hotaria Kanvenei and Styles Kaizu. Have fun reading! I hope Saiyan-Styles and Taliaem are reading. If you are, shout out to both of you .! Welp, have fun!**

_**In Heaven**_

"Sainike! Why!" She shouted as she was banished from heaven. Who is _she_? She is Hotaria Kanvenei, an angel turned dark by her traitarous best friend. It was a delight to her best friend, Sainike, as she now got the title of purest angel in heaven. Hotaria now had nowhere to go. She wandered the clouds, looking for a place to stay. She had been wandering for days, months, years. She didn't keep track. All she knew was that she would not be able to go back into heaven. From the Purest Angel, she was now the darkest angel. She thought about the idea of going to earth, the place she had always been lookin upon. 'It would be exciting... but I would never be able to come back up...' That she thought and then sat under a tree and cried.

_**Meanwhile, On earth**_

A yawn was heard. There was someone in the forest alright. The person was Styles, Styles Kaizu. Zeref's Little Angel, Bloody Savage, The Human Hunter, Crimson Mage, Mage of The Horrors. He had many names and aliases. He hated humans. But he joined a guild. The guild named, Destiny Crown. He wasn't human though... Some people thinks that he is a demon out of Zeref's book, hence the name, Zeref's Little Angel. Some also considered him being a fallen angel. They were all wrong, the humans. Styles was raised wolves. They killed his family, the humans did. The humans killed the whole pack, except for him and another. There was a female wolf that was accompaning him in the forest. "Hey Nina... Don't you think that the gods are crying whenever it rains?" He asked the wolf named Nina. "I don't quite think about those things..." The wolf said as she ran under a tree and layed down. "Let's get back to the guild... We'll get sick if we stay out here..." Style said said he stood up and the rain poured down harder. The female wolf only nodded and took off in the direction of the guild.

_**Again in heaven**_

"Yawn..." Hotaria woke up from her deep slumber. "I must have fell asleep while I was crying..." She stated the obvious as she stood up and walked around. She had no food, water or shelter. Cloudtrees couldn't do much as shelter as they would just slowly slide away like the one she layed on before did. A hole was opening up next to her. "The hole to earth... Maybe I should go... Maybe it's my fate..." She muttered to herself as she walked closer to the hole. She jumped into it without hesitation and felt herself being stretched to no end. That was what the transference to earth felt like. She fell from the sky, unconcious, falling down into a forest.

_**In the forest on earth**_

"What was that sound?" Styles asked as he and Nina heard a thump from somewhere around the area. Nina started to sniff the air and growled. "It must be a human..." Styles muttered before walking towards the sound. He sniffed the air alike Nina and caught on the scent of something new. Both Nina and Styles started to run towards it. It didn't smell like a human. 'It can't be human... There's no other animal that makes a loud thump when walking. It mut be a new species!' He thought excitedly as the scent got stronger and stronger.

_**Hotaria P.O.V**_

'I'm on earth now...' I thought as I looked around the area. I had landed on a hill in the middle of a forest. As she turned around to look more, she noticed a male with silver shaggy hair, and a black hoodie on. He had sharp canines, an emotionless face and cold eyes. He looked ready to kill. "Who are you?" He asked, bearing his canines. I didn't answer his question. I was amazed at how he looked like a wolf with pointy ears. "What are you doing here? Answer me or I'll break your neck!" He threatened. I stood up and answered his question. "My name is Hotaria Kanvenei. I come in peace. I fell down from heaven to here" I said with a emotionless tone. "Heaven? I don't believe you." The male said as he looked to his wolf. "Me neither." The wolf made it clear that neither of them trusted me.

_**Styles P.O.V**_

'Who is this woman? Where did she come from? Was she really from Heaven?" Those were all questions I had formed in my head.

**Questions will be answered next time! I hope you liked reading this! Well, I loved writing it. By the way, Saiyan-Styles and Taliaem, I loved both of your OCs the most until now I think. . They were just so awesome and it wasn't a rip-off of anything I knew. Well then... **

**I love all you guys, see you next time! I love seeing and reading your reviews! Goodbye everyone xD!**


	3. Chapter 2! Hotaria is going to a guild!

**Destiny Crown Chapter (Episode) 2! Hotaria is going to a guild!**

**Hey Everyone! Welcome Back! Here's what happened in the last chapter just in case you forgot! ^^ :**

_**In Heaven**_

**"Sainike! Why!" She shouted as she was banished from heaven. Who is **_**she**_**? She is Hotaria Kanvenei, an angel turned dark by her traitarous best friend.**

_**Meanwhile, On earth**_

**A yawn was heard. There was someone in the forest alright. The person was Styles, Styles Kaizu. Zeref's Little Angel, Bloody Savage, The Human Hunter, Crimson Mage, Mage of The Horrors. "What was that sound?" Styles asked as he and Nina heard a thump from somewhere around the area. Nina started to sniff the air and growled. "It must be a human..." Styles muttered before walking towards the sound. **

_**Hotaria P.O.V**_

**'I'm on earth now...' I thought as I looked around the area. I had landed on a hill in the middle of a forest. As she turned around to look more, she noticed a male with silver shaggy hair, and a black hoodie on. He had sharp canines, an emotionless face and cold eyes. He looked ready to kill. "Who are you?" He asked, bearing his canines. I didn't answer his question. I was amazed at how he looked like a wolf with pointy ears. "What are you doing here? Answer me or I'll break your neck!" He threatened. I stood up and answered his question. "My name is Hotaria Kanvenei. I come in peace. I fell down from heaven to here" I said with a emotionless tone. "Heaven? I don't believe you." The male said as he looked to his wolf. "Me neither." The wolf made it clear that neither of them trusted me.**

_**Styles P.O.V**_

**'Who is this woman? Where did she come from? Was she really from Heaven?" Those were all questions I had formed in my head.**

**The questions will be answered in this chapter! And here ar some replies to your reviews ^^**

**Saiyan-Styles : lol why do you always say O_O after a sentence? Oh and Thanks .**

**Taliaem : Thanks. I'll get on to writng more chapters! **

**I love to eat reviews, feed more of them to me!**

**Okay that doesn't sound very nice t me... I'll get on with this chapter then I'll have to do Homework...**

_**Hotaria P.O.V**_

"I'm not lying!" I shouted at them. Even though I sounded bold, I was really scared. "I still don't believe you..." The man said as he got on all fours. He looked ready to pounce at me like a wolf. He pounced. Before he could get to me, I grew wings and began to fly upwards. I flew up and away from him. He stood up his legs again. "Wings? Those look like the wings of angels in that book we read once..." The man said to his wolf in a calm voice. "You're not human?" The wolf asked me. "Yeah, I'm an angel, well I was..." I said as I landed on the ground. "What about taking her to the guild to see what master says..." The wolf suggested. "I got just the thing!" The man said as he pulled out a rope. "You're not dragging me by a rope! I am a Di-" I was cut off by him. "Stop right there, I'll just tie you up. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," He ended the Sentence with a smirk. "I would like none!" I exclaimed as I flew in the opposite direction. The man noticed and shouted at me. "Come back here!" The wolf shouted as it chased me around the forest. The man watched me and his wolf with amusement as we ran around the empty plain. The wolf finally caught me and bit onto khaki shorts. "Hey let go you disgusting mutt!" I shouted at it as I tried to push it off my skirt. "I'm no mutt!" The wolf shouted at me through her teeth. Before I knew it, I was already being dragged with me struggling in a rope.

_**Styles P.O.V**_

"Stop struggling so much! You'll just make it harder!" I shouted at the _angel_ who was trying to fly away from me. "Let me go, you, you, you Monster!" Hotaria the angel shouted at me and Nina. (Electric Angel by Rin and Len Kagamine starts playing) "Let Her Go Human!" A loud voice shouted at us. Nina and I let go of the rope and faced in the direction of the voice. "A tiger cub?" I said as everyone sweatdropped. "How Dare You! I Am The Di- I AM A TIGER CUB!" The cub shouted in horror as soon as it saw it's reflection in a puddle. "Misha! Calm down!" Hotaria shouted at th cub. "Misha?" Nina raised an eyebrow (can wolves do that?) at the name. The cub named Misha calmd down. "Oh well, I'll have to do with this..." The cub sighed. "Now Let Her Go!" It shouted in a booming voice at us again, with floating ice daggers and a giant snowman army behind her. "Okay Okay!" I gave in and let the rope fall to the ground. "Thanks Misha! But where did you come from?" Hotaria went to hug her cub. "I saw you go down a hole and I followed," Misha said and took a glance at us. Out of nowhere, a ice dagger materialized at my neck. "Who are you? Answer me!" Misha the tiger cub shouted at us again with that booming voice of hers. "I'm Styles Kaizu and this is my friend Nina!" I raised my hands up and shouted as I felt the cold dagger touch my skin. The threat (ice dagger in case you don't know ) dematerialized after my answer. "Hey Misha, they said something about a guild just now... You think we should follow them? Since we have nowhere to go anyways..." Hotaria said as she untied herself. "Make up your mind... Cause I'm leaving..." I said as I walked away quietly. "Hey wait up!" Hotaria shouted at me. I began running out of the forest.

**I'm still hungry! I need more reviews to eat! No Yummies = No Chappies! Well, what are you waiting for!? Feed me!**

**The review box is down here! \/**

**Somewhere... \/**

**Down... \/**

**There... \/**

**Thanks For Reading! Continue to feed me more yummy reviews! I love to eat them all up. There's a bookworm in my tummy that reads them, don't worry!**

**It's still down there... \/**

**Do it! Review! \/**


	4. Destiny Crown Chapter 3! Welcome to DC

**Destiny Crown Chapter (Episode) 3! Welcome to Destiny Crown!**

**Preview of Last Chapter!**

_**Hotaria P.O.V**_

**"I'm not lying!" I shouted at them. Even though I sounded bold, I was really scared. "I still don't believe you..." The man said as he got on all fours. He looked ready to pounce at me like a wolf. He pounced. Before he could get to me, I grew wings and began to fly upwards. ** **Before I knew it, I was already being dragged with me struggling in a rope.**

_**Styles P.O.V**_

**"Stop struggling so much! You'll just make it harder!" I shouted at the **_**angel**_** who was trying to fly away from me. "Let me go, you, you, you Monster!" Hotaria the angel shouted at me and Nina. (Electric Angel by Rin and Len Kagamine starts playing) "Let Her Go Human!" A loud voice shouted at us. Nina and I let go of the rope and faced in the direction of the voice. "A tiger cub?" I said as everyone sweatdropped. "How Dare You! I Am The Di- I AM A TIGER CUB!" The cub shouted in horror as soon as it saw it's reflection in a puddle. "Misha! Calm down!" Hotaria shouted at th cub. "Misha?" Nina raised an eyebrow (can wolves do that?) at the name. The cub named Misha calmd down. "Oh well, I'll have to do with this..." The cub sighed. "Now Let Her Go!" It shouted in a booming voice at us again, with floating ice daggers and a giant snowman army behind her. "Okay Okay!" I gave in and let the rope fall to the ground. "Thanks Misha! But where did you come from?" Hotaria went to hug her cub. "I saw you go down a hole and I followed," Misha said and took a glance at us. Out of nowhere, a ice dagger materialized at my neck. "Who are you? Answer me!" Misha the tiger cub shouted at us again with that booming voice of hers. "I'm Styles Kaizu and this is my friend Nina!" I raised my hands up and shouted as I felt the cold dagger touch my skin. ** **"Hey Misha, they said something about a guild just now... You think we should follow them? Since we have nowhere to go anyways..." Hotaria said as she untied herself. "Make up your mind... Cause I'm leaving..." I said as I walked away quietly. "Hey wait up!" Hotaria shouted at me. I began running out of the forest.**

**Remember! Yummies = Chappies! Today, You'll have a special treat! You have 2 chapters today to read ^^ I loves the reviews and OCs! Their so yummy... -drools- Oh well, write more reviews! . I'll get on with the chappie now! Have fun!**

_**Outside of Destiny Crown Guild Building**_

"Just so you know... My guild is quite noisy most of the time..." Styles said as Hotaria ran towards the building. Styles slammed the massive doors open. Everyone inside went silent. Only one person spoke. Ibrahim Mevlut was his name. "Welcome back _Zeref's Little Angel_" He said, emphasizing the 'Zeref's Little Angel' part. "Don't call me that..." Styles said as he threw Ibrahim to the wall with his blood magic. Yes, blood magic. It makes him able to control other's blood, therefore able to make them a puppet. Ibrahim hit the wall and coughed out blood. "Welcome Back, Styles," A female said wth a cheery voice. Her name was Naomi Nanaki. "Who's your friend?' She asked. "Where's the master?" Styles asked in an emotionless tone. "In his office, why?" She told him. Styles walked towards the master's office, ignoring Naomi. 'He has a totally different personality... I wonder why...' Hotaria thought as she followed Styles, going into another room. "Master Hues. My friend, Hotaria Kanvenei, wants to join Destiny Crown," He said as he bowed down. "Stand up Styles, you can leave now. I'll take care of the rest," The Master of the Guild, Hues Wulfric, told Styles. He walked out of the room silently. Hues turned to Hotaria. "Welcome to Destiny Crown!" He welcomed Hotaria loudly. (Hues Basically looks like Wulfric from Pokemon X and Y )"Where would you like your guild mark?" He asked. "Above my chest," Hotaria answered nervously. "No need to be scared, what color?" He asked again. "White," Hotaria told him. "Listen here, Styles hates humans, but why did he not kill you?" Hues asked me curiously. "I'm not a human sir, I'm an angel," Hotaria informed him. "An angel? What's your magic?" He asked, having finished getting her guild mark on. "Angel of Darkness magic sir" Hotaria answered. "Follow me" Hues gestured for her to follow. They gone through a long hallway and arrived outside. "Demonstrate it for me, I won't get hurt, don't worry," He told Hotaria. "Okay..." Hotaria said as she jumped back. "One Angel Arts: Ying And Yang!" She activated her magic. Her eyes turned black and white as a ball started growing larger and larger. The ball shot out into a beam. It seperated into two, one black and one white. "Ghastly Iceberg Magic! Wrath of Skaði! Eliminate!" Hues shouted as he froze the beam and broke it into tiny pieces with his magic. "Nice magic," Hotaria said as her eyes became her normal sunset red color. "You too" Hues told her as they began to walk back into the guild. By the time they were in the guild hall, a fight had started. Styles was in the middle of it. "Help!" A voice shouted. "AHH!" Another voice was heard. "Why me!?" Another voice came frm the mess. Hotaria shuddered as blood poured out. "Styles! Stop this at once!" Hues shouted to them. They continued fighting. "You leave me no choice. Ghastly Iceberg Magic! Frozen in Time!" Hues shouted and froze all the fighters. The ice broke and everyone that was in it had fell asleep. "Meet our new member, Hotaria Kanvenei!" Hues shouted to the guild.

_**Meanwhile at somewhere around the Elemental Forest**_

"Oi Natsumi, you still doing okay?" A male with messy red scarlet hair asked the female next to him. "Just peachy, Aeris" The female, Natsumi Cross answered the male, Aeris Orion. They were fighting off some monsters that had cornered them and attacked. "Let's unleash Marine Storm's full power, Aeris!" Natsumi shouted as she sucked in air. "Yeah, let's get this over with..." Aeris agreed as he requiped into his strongest armor, Blitz Armor. "Let Us Dance Like Stars! Meteor! Let Us Hit Like Rocks! Vigor! Let Us Block Like Steel! Endurance!" Aeris shouted as he enchanted both him and Natsumi. "Flame Cutter!" Natsumi jumped up and slashed her hands down, conjuring flames. "Air Storm!" She shouted as she blew a tornado. "Earth Power!" She punched the ground, causing a magnitude. "Water Bellow!" She spit out a whirlpool. "Natsumi, you'll use up too much magic power if you continue like that. Blitz Shine!" Aeris shouted as he slashed his blade and defeated all the monsters. "Let's continue Aeris..." Natsumi said as they continued into the cavern.

**Hello! Just so you know, I need more Marine Storm members for the next chapter. Since I already have 2 more, we just have to have 3 more Marine Storm OCs. And, for yor info, you can submit a total of 3 OCs. Have fun waiting! ^^**

**I'm Starving! Give me reviews to eat!**

**The review box is down here! \/**

**Somewhere... \/**

**Down... \/**

**There... \/**

**Thanks For Reading! Continue to feed me more yummy reviews! I love to eat them all up. There's a bookworm in my tummy that reads them, don't worry!**

**It's still down there... \/**

**Do it! Review! \/**


	5. Chapter 4! Marine Knight! Aeris!

**Destiny Crown Chapter (Episode) 4! Marine Knight! Aeris!**

**Welcome back everyone! New arc! This is I guess the second. The first was Fallen Angel arc. The second will be Marine Mages arc. Each legal guild will have an arc if I get 4-7 OCs for it. I hope you can send more OCs and torture me on homework. Oh and my exams are near! I think it starts on the next week. I won't be giving any chappies for the whole exam period. But don't worry! March 15-March 23, you might be getting 7-16 chapters! ^^ Welp, have fun reading!**

**I almost forgot! Last time on Destiny Crown!**

**Hotaria was introduced to the Destiny Crown guild, but somewhere else, there were two mages. They were from Marine Storm! What were they doing?**

**Taking note of darkmoonrise312's tip, I made the last time on shorter! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Elemental Forest<strong>_

"This is stupid!" Natsumi whined. "Just keep searching..." Aeris sighed. Natsumi and Aeris were searching for herbs, and this time, one that looked like a rock in a cavern. And, not only that, it also camoflages in the color of the rock by turning into that color. "I'll burn this whole forest down soon!" She shouted in her child's voice. "Stop whining you big baby..." Aeris continued searching for the herb. A giant magic circle appeared as they were searching for the herb. "That magic circle... Arashi?" Aeris looked up and looked outside. A man jumped out of the magic circle. "What are you doing here?" Aeris asked the man.

"You're that desperate for money?"

"What do you mean?"

"... You've been here for 7 hours already! Your brother will get worried, and both of you are still 12 and 14 respectively!" Arashi scolded them.

"Um sorry?"

"That doesn't help alot..."

"Oh well might as well do this then. Requip! The Knight! Plant Armor!" Aeris requiped into a armor made out of leaves and flowers. "This isn't embarrasing to you?" Arashi asked as he watched him lift his blade with ease. All the herbs started glowing with a white light. "Natsumi, get them before my spell runs out," Aeris called to his current partner. "Okay, I'll get on to it" Natsumi replied going to pick the herbs.

In no time at all, they were already back at their guild. The doors flew open and the guild continued chatting, oblivious that Aeris, Arashi and Natsumi were back. Only one realized that they were back, and he was the worst person to realize. "How did your job go, you sexy knight?" The male asked Aeris. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword!" Aeris shouted, causing the man to be trapped in a circle of blades. "Get off, sicko..." Aeris said to him as he walked towards the guild master to give the herb. "Oi Otouto, why were you out so long?" Another person asked. That person was Zephyr Orion, Aeris' Brother. Instead of long red hair, Zephyr had short aqua hair, unlike his brother. "The herb, Zeph-nii..." Aeris answered him and sighed. He dropped himself onto a bench.

_**Outside the Guild**_

"So... It's here... Get ready...Marine Storm!" A female in dark clothing laughed maniacally,"You will know...True TERROR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chappie. And now, I need members for Blood Saber... Anyone would be so kind to? Welp, You all love my fanfic until now, so I'll keep up the good work? I guess? Oh well. I need members for the dark guilds so... Anyone? Please? Pretty pretty please? I know you'll do it for me!<strong>

**I'm Starving! Give me reviews to eat!**

**The review box is down here! \/**

**Somewhere... \/**

**Down... \/**

**There... \/**

**Thanks For Reading! Continue to feed me more yummy reviews! I love to eat them all up. The worm moved out yesterday, so yea. **

**It's still down there... \/**

**Do it! Review! \/**


	6. Destiny Crown OVA 1!

**Destiny Crown OVA 1! A normal day at Marine Storm!**

**Hi guys ^^! Today I decided to write an OVA (AKA Original Video Animation)! It's gonna be awesome! Oh and my exams are next week, but I get about 3-6 homework daily, so PLEASE don't send me PMs about not posting a chapter in a while. So I'll apologize in advance! .**

**And!**

***Cries* SOMEONE HELP ME! I am scared that all you people reading might leave the story if I don't constantly give chapters but, I'm also scared I won't have enough time to do my homework... WHAT SHOULD I DO? I wouldn't have this problem is all of you promise to wait for me. I'll promise that I will forever continue this story until it is complete! So please? I beg of you! I know you'll do it, especially Saiyan-Styles, Taliaem, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Queen JJ and darkmoonrise21. I have put my trust in you...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Marine Storm Guild<strong>_

"There's not a lot of people in right now huh..." Aeris said as he looked around the almost empty guild hall. "They've all gone out somewhere..." His brother told him.

"Probably to party or something..."

"If so, why weren't we informed of that, or, why didn't master bring us along?"

"Master is going to stop some crooks or something..." Arashi told them while doing his word search puzzle. "You have an attention span of a goldfish... How do you even complete those puzzles?" a voice came from a person wearing a fedora and a ninja mask. "You wanna have a go?" Arashi said as he looked away from the puzzle. "Stop right there!" Natsumi shouted as they began activating their magic. "Requip! The Knight! Heaven's Wheel!" Aeris shouted then jumped in between them. "Go any closer and die..." Aeris told them as he pointed the blades he had exquipped at their necks. Kage, the one with the fedora backs away. "I don't see you as a threat..." Arashi said as he looked back at his puzzle. "Queit down, I'm reading here," Florence told them, still engrossed in reading her sorcerer magazine. "Yeah, their S class mages, except for Florence, but still!" Lina shouted to them from the other side of the room. At that moment, the doors of the guild slammed open. The person at the door wore a white, ankle length coat with black trim, black jeans held up loosely by a metal studded belt and black leather boots.

"Ghost Yuurei!" Arashi stood up and shouted at the person

"Arashi Cage..." The man, who was Ghost Yuurei from Blood Saber, chuckled darkly.

"What are you doing here bastard!?" Arashi shouted to him. It was obvious they didn't like each other.

"What else? I want a fight you airhead" Ghost chuckled again.

Aeris at that moment, charged at him with all his might. "Die, BLOOD SABER!" Aeris shouted as he lifted his blades up, ready to slash. "Ghost Touch..." Ghost muttered, using his ghost body first. Aeris went through his body like it wasn't there. At first, nothing happened. After a while, Aeris had been turned into a ghost too, but he was still human. He couldn't touch anyone, but he couldn't go through walls. "I will hold this boy hostage (Aeris is still not that old... He's 14)" Ghost said as he saw that everyone in the guild was enraged. "Guys! Don't worry! I'm okay!" Aeris shouted at them. Everyone calmed down a little after that. "Ghost, I'll fight you, but if I win, you'll release Aeris from the Ghost Touch, right?" Arashi asked, determined to win and get Aeris back. "What if I win?" Ghost asked. "Never thought of that..." Arashi sighed. "You'll let me torture you..." He had a sadistic grin on his face. "Fine..." Arashi didn't want to but had to agree. "Let the battle begin!" Ghost shouted, staying right where he was. Arashi rushed at him without thinking.

"Phantom Slash!" Ghost shouted, shooting a curved, thin wave of ethereal energy at Arashi. "Aether Surge!" Arashi shouted, running at light speed in a zigzagging line to Ghost. "Pitiful... Phantom's Ethereal Convergence!" Ghost muttered. Ghostly white swirls had trapped Arashi.

"Looks who's talking, Aether's Judgement!"

Arashi sent a magic circle above Ghost ( This is like Mystogan VS Laxus or something now...). They both had fallen after the blasts of Phantom and Aether energy had faded. Somehow, Aeris had gotten out of the Ghost Touch. "Requip, The Knight: Phantom Armor..." Is all Aeris said before he disappeared into the ground, to come out again, with a materialized body. The fighters stood up again and glared at each other. "Aether Palm!" Arashi charged at Ghost again. "Phantom Claw!" They both were charging at each other with their melee attacks. Arashi hit, knocking Ghost back. He charged his hands with Aether magic and was ready to strike. "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" A voice shouted from behind Arashi. Five blade hit the ground around Ghost. "Sleep, Saber..." The voice sounded like Aeris' but more deadly and less cheery. The blast that protruded from the magic circles quickly finished the enemy off. "Impressive, but where did you learn that?" Zephyr asked his brother as he had never seen the magic even once. "Oh I was going to Magnolia for a job or something and the Thunder Palace magic was activated. I passed the Kardia Cathedral and a masked man and a person with lightning magic and tight pants were fighting. The person used this magic. After the battle, I followed him and then he taught it to me, though this is the first time it worked properly without blowing up a whole forest" Aeris explained as he laughed nervously.

"You could have destroyed this whole city?"

"Aye"

"Who was it?"

"His name was , I think... Mystogan or something..."

"Why did you even use it?"

"Last resort?"

"Um..."

"What? Arashi was losing!"

"I wasn't, you just had to jump in at the end!"

"At least I got the finishing blow..."

"And I didn't!"

The rest of the guild in the room just went to fix the roof that was falling and the walls, ignoring Arashi and Aeris' argument.

* * *

><p><strong>So, does anyone like this guild more now? Fights everyday... Arashi just sits down there, doing his puzzle... Natsumi and Aeris go out to explore and live in their own-made house in the middle of the woods... Zephyr gets worried... More fights...<strong>

**That's about it ^^ Thank's for reading, and I need to go study...**

**Bye! And... Review Please!**

**And!**

**I'm Starving! Give me reviews to eat!**

**The review box is down here! \/**

**Somewhere... \/**

**Down... \/**

**There... \/**

**Thanks For Reading! Continue to feed me more yummy reviews! I love to eat them all up. There's a bookworm in my tummy that reads them, don't worry!**

**It's still down there... \/**

**Do it! Review! \/**


	7. Chapter 5! Mist Magic and Crystals

**Destiny Crown Chapter 5! Mist Magic And Crystals!**

**Hey people! Welcome back! It's the weekends before my exams! I am supposed to be studying... Well, F*CK THAT, Imma make peeps happy and write instead of read. This chappie will be introducing the master of Marine Storm, a female and she uses Mist Magic. I'll write a bio for all the masters and put it in between chappies. And the other characters I made myself too. Have fun reading! .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Marine Storm guild<strong>_

"Care to explain the giant hole in the wall, AND the roof?" The voice of a female came from the door. Everyone looked at the female except for Arashi and Aeris, who had ignored the female and continued arguing. "Should I even ask?" The female questioned as she flew into the guild. Yes, Flew. This female who looked about seventeen years of age, was the guild master of Marine Storm. She had magic wings that were made out of air, or rather, her magic, Mist. "Some random Saber came into our guild and challenged Arashi, taking Aeris hostage, hence the holes..." Lina said as she continued fixing the roof. "Ugh, get down, all of you!" The guild master, Humid Vastor, shouted at the mages on the roof and on ladders. "Aeris... I heard you melted half of a town down, is that true?" Humid asked as she put her cold hand on Aeris' shoulder. "Y-Yes... I-I d-did?" Aeris shuddered at the cold touch. "See me in my office..." She sighed as she flew off into the door at the end of the guild, slamming it close. Aeris began walking towards the guild master's office as everyone continued with their mending of roofs and walls. All that was heard in the next five minutes was a loud explosion. And let's just say... Aeris didn't get to go home this night...

_**The next day, in the city of Theres, where the Marine Storm guild is**_

A girl who looked about 20 years old was sat at a table, drinking a cup of smoothie. "Perfect day to be alone..." The girl, Angel sighed. She was bored out of her mind. She couldn't find good jobs to do and her friends were still fixing the guild. "This is rare, to see Angel, the most social mariner to be alone..." A voice came from behind her. "Who's there? Teresia Roundgrove!" Angel looked behind to see one of the members of the archenemy of Marine Storm. "Crystal Make: DELIORA!" Teresia , the Kuroi Chi, shouted. Everyone in the area started fleeing as black crystals covered the ground, rising upwards, forming the legs of Deliora, one of the demons in Zeref's Book. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Angel shouted, blowing a giant breath of water. The water hit the crystals, only fastening the pace of the crystals were making the massive demon. Just then,

"Dark Force: Nightmare!"

Aeris, in a midnight black armor had come to save the day. The technique made the crystals break into a million pieces. It also made Teresia fall. She was having a breakdown. "Requip: The Knight! Strike Armor!" Aeris requiped into another armor as the tiny crystals began forming into Delioras. "Striking Surge!" Aeris got a boost of speed. The next second, all the crystals had been crushed. "Get out if you know what's good for you, Saber!" Aeris threatened with a dark and menacing glare. Everyone who had seen that glare, had ran for their lives. Teresia did the same. "Requip: The Knight! Giant's Armor!" Aeris threw the heavy spear towards Teresia, making her run for her life faster. Aeris just 'hmph'ed at the running damsel. "Thanks, but where did you come from?" Angel turned to Aeris and asked. "I fixed my ribs and organs faster with my regeneration armor, and then I sneaked out..." Aeris answered, looking around nervously for the Master. Angel just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Everyone! This Chappie will have an Omake!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMAKE<strong>

*Me exits out of shower and puts on some clothes*

Me: Hi Everyone!

Styles: What am I doing here? Where am I?

Hotaria: Hey, put me and Styles in more chapters! It's not fair that Aeris and whoever else hogs all the chappies...

Aeris: I'm not hogging them, plus, this is our arc!

Natsumi: Where are we?

Me: Can you all shut up? This is the human world! Everything here is different! We have tech!

All of them: Tech? What's that?

Me: I'll teach you the way of life where no one can use magic! ^^

*All of them runs away*

Me: Wow... I shouldn't have released them from the fanfic world... *Turns to face the people reading* Well, I'll be damned...

* * *

><p><strong>Geehee that was funny and short. Well... I'll be damned...<strong>

**:P**

**Next chappie will probs come out at March. I need to revise for my exams, so yeah...**

**Oh well.**

**Please review! It helps my tummy! Too many reviews = No bookworm in me tummy.**

**For some odd reason, it doesn't like to read...**

**And, Reviews = Yummies and Yummies = Chappies .**

**Good Night if you're on the other side of the world :P**

**Good Morning if you're in asia near Singapore or in Singapore :P**

**Love ya all! Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Short Notice:<strong>

**I'm sorry that chapters take so long to write. It's not because of studying/homework. My keyboard is slightly broken and I have to reconnect it every 10 minutes. And my brother keeps wanting me to do this and that. Oh and I need to go buy a new keyboard... Whenever I type 1 letter, it types 10 for me :P So yeah... Oh well, have a good day/night and Goodbye**

**I'm Starving! Give me reviews to eat!**

**The review box is down here! \/**

**Somewhere... \/**

**Down... \/**

**There... \/**

**Thanks For Reading! Continue to feed me more yummy reviews! I love to eat them all up. **

**It's still down there... \/**

**Do it! Review! \/**

**I still need more Blood Saber members to continue the story, so please! Actually... Onegai! I need more Blood Saber members! **


	8. Aeris Orion Bio

Name: Aeris Orion

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Magic: Requip: The Knight

Phantom armor- A basalt armor made by the phantom blacksmiths after Aeris saved their lives. Midnight dark plates with blood-red outlines cover the user. Shadow wings also grow behind the user once the armor is equiped. This armor is used for fighting ghosts and phantoms.  
>-Phantom Force: User disappears, then reappears again to strike the enemy. Can be used to get out of Ghost Yuurei's ghost touch<br>-Ghost properties: User can dematerialize and materialize freely  
>-Swift Touch : One hit KO move. The user dematerializes, goes in front of the enemy, then stab them with shadow blades<br>-Shadow Materialization: Can make anything out of shadow if there is any around  
>-Flight<p>

Heaven's Protector armor (Upgraded ver. of Heaven's wheel armor)- Plated armor covers his body. Both sides go in opposite directions at the waist line. His neck is uncovered, and he has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.  
>-Flight<br>-Blades of the Gods: Aeris summons more than 250 blades and strikes the ground all at once. An omni-directional technique  
>-Circle sword<br>-Pentagram sword  
>-Trinity Sword<br>-Blumenblatt  
>-Sharp Rain: Aeris summons roughly 1000 blades and shoots them all in the sky, making it rain blades<p>

Blitz armor- A golden armor that gives out eminent light. It is said that this armor with it's blades can bring down more than 500 monsters simultaneously. This armor has feather-like golden plates which make large wings. Golden leggings and boots accompany the armor.  
>-Blitz Shine: Aeris slashes the Blitz blade and strikes down all the enemies in that direction<br>-X Sector: Aeris slashes two blitz blades and makes a large X. The X shoots out light that only hurts enemies  
>-Godly Shine: Blades shoot of Aeris and into the sky. Roughly 5000 blades will emerge from Aeris' body. The blades rains down and hurts those with an unpure heart.<br>-Bringer of Light: Aeris' body shines and blinds all evil around him  
>-Light Storm: Aeris whips up tornadoes made of light with each slash of the blitz blades<br>-Super speed  
>-Super Magic Power<br>-Super Power  
>-Flight<p>

Windblow armor  
>-Tornatic slash: Aeris shoots a ball that erupts into a tornado<br>-Tornado Terrain: Aeris makes an arena where tornadoes will happen  
>-Flight<br>-Super Speed

Crystal Reflector Armor  
>-Crystal Reflection: Reflects all Special(everything other than physical) attacks and shoots them back at the user of the move<br>-Reflection Terrian: Aeris sets an arena where crystals can envelop the enemies and trap them.  
>Sinatine armor (Upgraded ver. of Adamantine armor)<br>-Ultimate Defence  
>-Slow Start: Makes Aeris very slow for an amount of time when equiped<p>

Decisive armor (One hit KO armor. It has very low accuracy and makes the user slower than usual)  
>-Deciding Flash: Blades at the speed of light are thrown at the enemy. About 5-10 are thrown. If even 1 hits, the enemy is dead.<br>-Finale: A ability that makes everyone want to end the battle by killing the opponent. Only Aeris can use this.

Lightning Bringer (Upgraded ver. of Lightning Empress)  
>-Strike of Heavens: Aeris raises the Halberd of Lightning and makes lightning strike on his enemies.<br>-Lightning Magic  
>-Super Speed<p>

Hell's Flames (Upgraded ver. of Flame Empress)  
>-Flames of Hell: Aeris strikes the ground with the Rapier of Flames and makes flames erupt from the ground<br>-Eruption: Aeris points at the ground with the Rapier of Flames, making it erupt with magma  
>-FireMagma Magic  
>-Super Melee Power<p>

Coral Waves (Upgraded ver. of Sea Empress)  
>-Waves of Destruction: Aeris can send large tsunamis to crush the enemy by shooting an arrow with the Coralic Bow<br>-Coral Borealis: Aeris releases a mass of corals that looks like Aurora Borealises.  
>-WaterCoral Magic  
>-Super special attack power<p>

Plant Armor (WOW... my brain is mad for making this up)  
>-Glowing Greens: Makes all planttrees/herbs in the area glow  
>-Growth: Makes all plants in the area healthy and growing<p>

Dark Force  
>-Dark Force: Nightmare: Sends the target into nightmares and crushes ice, crystals, ores and glass in the area<br>-Flight  
>-Oblivion Wing: Aeris flies up in the air, points his blade of darkness at the target and shoots a beam that is 1000°C<br>-Night slash: Aeris either slashed with his blades of darkness or uses his arm-like wings

Flash Armor(Upgraded ver. of Flight Armor)  
>-Super Speed<br>-Flight  
>-Decreased strength<br>-Decreased magic power  
>-Flash Sentry: Slashes from all directions by Aeris will strike the enemy<br>-Super Luck: Every attack will always hit

Giant's Armor (Erza's)

Night Fury Armor (Upgraded ver. of Black Wing Armor)  
>-Plasma Blast: A purple shot of plasma that can start forest fires<br>-Flight  
>-Super Speed<br>-Stay Alive: An ability which makes Aeris practically invincible as this makes him not able to age or die  
>-Night Flash: A powerful slash from Aeris' blade that can destroy a whole city<p>

Secondary Magic: Vengeance  
>*Is only activated when Blood Saber members are in sight<br>-Superhuman strength  
>-Super speed<br>-Super Luck ability  
>-Stay Alive ability<br>-Ultimate Defence  
>-Finale *Only for Blood Saber members<br>-Super Magic Power  
>-Destruction Force: Aeris can cause a disaster (Earthquake, Twister, Tornado, Eruption) anywhere on earth. This can also cause simultaneous disasters to occur<br>-Night Terrain: Aeris will make the area become night in an instant. This will make opponents unable to see, but allies will be able to see  
>-Storm Terrain: Aeris will make the area have a downpour in an instant. Lightning might strike on enemies. Water, fire and earth magic are negated for allies.<br>-Reflection Terrain  
>-Misty Terrain: Aeris makes a fog surround the area. All lightning, fire, water or earth magic damage on allies are negated. Strong wind magic might be able to destroy the terrain<br>-Volcanic Terrain: Aeris will make the area become a volcano. Lava from it can only damage enemies. Mini volcanoes might also erupt under the enemy's feet  
>-Undersea Terrain: Aeris transforms the area into under the ocean. Fire, lightning and wind damage are negated for allies. Water magic is at it's best in this terrain.<br>-Prairie Terrain: Aeris makes the area into a grassland. All earth, water and fire magic are negated for allies. Wind magic is at it's best in the terrain.  
>-1 second requipping: Aeris will only take 1 second to requip his armor<p>

Strength of Power : S

Appearance: He has messy scarlet hair brushed to the side, covering his right eye. His appearance is like every average teenager, except more muscular

Guild: Marine Storm

Guild Mark Color: Aquamarine

Guild Mark Location : Left Shoulder

Eye color: Aquamarine

Hair color: Crimson Red

Height: 5'6

Standard Clothes: Normal: A red zipped jacket with dark blue jeans and red sneakers. In the guild: Same as normal. In Theres: Same as normal but with a red two-tone bag. Cold places: An aqua hoodie with pink outlines, dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

Night Clothes: Heart Kreuz PJs, long sleeved and long pants.

Swimwear: Swimming trunks. Red. (Aeris: Why do they have to know this even...)

Formal Clothes: The type of wear that grooms wear to their wedding.

Likes: Friends, Candy, Playing, Wearing Armor, Going on Jobs, Natsumi, His brother, Marine Storm, The color Red, The color Aquamarine/turquoise, Apples, Swords, Armor, Drawing, Reading, Writing, Most of his things

Dislikes: Chocolate, Not wearing armor, Blood Saber, Being bored, The pervert that stalks him

Past: Aeris and his brother were living happily in the Village of Talltale. Their mother was busy cooking a meal and their father was reading the newspapers. Then, a loud explosion came from outside. Their father went outside to check what was the commotion, and then, explosions after explosions came. Their mother went to hide them as she looked out the window to see mages attacking their little village. Blood was everywhere. Their father came back in, with lifeless eyes. Just then, a knife, sharpened with care, shot through their father's heart, killing him instantly. Aeris and his brother, Zephyr watched from inside the box they were hidden. "We're Blood Saber mages, and don't forget us" was all that was heard from outside the box as blood splattered everywhere. The mages, from Blood Saber had killed their parents. As the mages were leaving the village, Aeris came out of the house, with dead eyes, and a million blades behind him. Just then, he had learnt to use magic. The blades all shot at the running mages. And then, a wall of clouds arose from the ground, blocking the mage's ways. And then, they died. Aeris had killed him, their blood splattered everywhere. Aeris and his brother were now orphans. They wandered Fiore, in search of a place to live, but none was found as they had no money. And then, they found Marine Storm. They joined the guild as mages, and swore their life to killing all the Blood Saber mages. Aeris was 9 when he joined and he had been in the guild for 5 years, now earning recognition as the Marine Knight, or, He who exterminates the Bloody Lions

Pet(Optional): A ghost blade that Aeris can summon. He nicknamed it Severence. It uses Blade Magic, almost the same as Aeris. It's techniques are:  
>Sacred Slash: It slashes the enemy with it's blade. It deals a lot of damage to even a mage<br>Darkness Ball: A ball of darkness that can hit multiple enemies  
>King's Shield: A ultimate defence technique. It also changes Severence into a shield<br>Darkness Movement: Severence moves by shadow, then arising and slashing it's enemy

Theme(Optional): watch?v=IZLMDkzz-HE


	9. Chapter 6! Invasion of Blood Saber!

**Destiny Crown Chapter 6! Invasion of Blood Saber!**

**Welcome back! It's not an exam period any more! I'm free! Except I don't know my marks yet. Well, I know it for two, at least thats something. Imma tell you my marks because I'm so... I don't know a word fo this...**

**Well, Maths: 84/100 Mother Tongue: 59/90**

**Okay okay people, I know my mother tongue is horrible and I should go dig out my eyeballs, BUT, I still want to write fanfics for you peeps, and I don't wanna die yet... Yep...**

**Well, sorry for not updating, but I'm back! Listening to music while writing this is distracting... Very...**

**Oh well, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Marine Storm guild<strong>_

"I'm back, with Angel," Aeris said as he walked into the bustling guild hall. "Welcome back, Master said you were a chicken for chickening out..." Arashi said, reading his paper. "Are you reading poems again?" Aeris asked as he sat down beside Arashi after getting a drink. Hearing that, Arashi dropped the paper and choked on his drink. "What? NO!" Arashi shouted at Aeris after regaining his composure and snatching his paper before it fell and let the cat out of the bag. "Uh huh..." Aeris said as he rolled his eyes, knowing about Arashi's secret. The door was kicked off its hinges right after the short conversation. "Talk about annoying..." A voice from the door grunted. "Blood Saber? You're gonna pay for that door you bastards!" Master came out from her office to see the door on the floor, now shouting at the intruding members of Blood Saber.

"Master Humid, I'll pay for it, after you die!" Another voice came from the door. "Master Kendon, how stupid..." Humid sighed as she flew up, ready to attack.

_**In the city of Theres**_

"Ugh... being paired up is annoying..." Styles said as he walked boredly. **(A/N: Finally back to Destiny Crown members :P)**The two other members, Clue Ripperheart and Hotaria Kanvenei were chatting while following him. Just then, an explosion was heard in the direction of the guild, Marine Storm. "Guys, that sounds like something happened, let's go!" Clue shouted to the other members as he started running in the direction of the building. "Really? Fine..." Styles said as he started running towards the direction of the building too.

_**In the Marine Storm guild**_

"DO NOT INHALE!" Humid shouted to the rest of the guild. Master Kendon of Blood Saber had just used his magic, Poison Gas magic. "Vengeance! Activate! Reflection Terrain!" Aeris coughed up, then started making a terrain of crystals. The crystals slowly absorbed the gas, dispelling the spell. "Phantom Orb!" Ghost, who has hiding, shot a ball of darkness at Aeris. "Requip! The Knight! Dark Force! Night Slash!" Aeris requiped and then deflecting the ball of darkness. "Oblivion Wing!" Aeris shouted as he flew up, then shooting a beam, aimed at the Blood Saber members. The attack was dodged, burning the ground below the Blood Saber members there previously. "Mind Shatter!" A voice sounded from the chaos. The 'hiding-in-smoke' members fell from the midair, screaming and shouting. All except for the master. "Sinister Magic, eh?" The master of Blood Saber looked towards where the voice came from. "Wind Blaster!" Another voice shouted out, then the balls of wind came. One hit the master, the others were deflected. "One Angel Arts: Yin And Yang!" Another voice, which sounded feminine, yelled. A black and white beam came from the voice and hit the master. "What is this?" The master yelled.

"Hotaria Kanvenei!" The female yelled.

"Styles Kaizu!" A male shouted.

"Clue Ripperheart!" Another male shouted.

"From Destiny Crown!" All three of them shouted at once.

"You'll be battling us too, Blood Saber!" Three voices from inside the guild shouted.

"Aeris Orion!"

"Natsumi Cross!"

"Arashi Cage!"

"This will be fun..." The master of Blood Saber muttered.

"Poison Gas!" Blood Saber's master used his magic

"Crystal Make: Unicorns!" So did Teresia of Blood Saber

"Phantom's Ethereal Convergence!" And then Ghost Yuurei

"Humph, who is that girl? She seems familiar, but she looks dumb..." Rei Hyuuga muttered.

"Night Terrain! Requip: The Knight! Heaven's Protector armor! Blades of the Gods! Die! Finale!" Aeris shouted, requipping into his Heaven's protector armor, using it's technique. He also made it night, allowing only his comrades, the light guild members to see, after, using his Finale ability.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Absolion: So... What'd you think?<strong>

**Aeris: Hey creator, who are those three? *jumps on Absolion's bed***

**Absolion: You... do realize you and you brother are not the only OC, right?**

**Styles: What he said...**

**Hotaria: *Streches* Well that was a performance!**

**Arashi: *cries* WHY DO YOU KEEP TELLING THEM MY SECRETS?**

**Absolion: Wow... This is getting hectic...**

**Aeris: What'd ya mean by that?**

**Styles: He means its getting chaotic idiot...**

**Absolion: Hey! You don't call me an idiot!**

**Styles: I didn't!**

**Aeris: I'm practically Absolion by the way, plus he is my creator... He used his own personalities to create me, I'm special!**

**Absolion: What he said...**

**Hotaria: I'm gonna end this now,okay?**

**Aeris and Absolion: Sayonara Min'na! Jikai o ai shimasho! (****さよならみんな****!****次回お会いしましょ****!)**

**Arashi: He meant: Goodbye Everyone, See You Next Time!**

**Styles and Hotaria : Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, cliffhanger, how nice... But that's how people are supposed to write, and this for once, I'm gonna stop you at an exciting part of the story! For this once, I hope... Sorry! My hands hurt! Plus I've written, a lot? Ok nevermind, just think I'm lazy xD. Oh and, more reviews, more chapters. I want to reach a 50 review thing at chapter seven. So if you could get it to at least... 41-45, It would be awesome! It's currently at 37, I think (He thinks...). Welp, have a good day, bye!<strong>


	10. Chapter 7! DC, MS and BS

**Destiny Crown Chapter 7! Destiny Crown, Marine Storm and Blood Saber!**

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! How was the last chapter? This chap will probs get reviews to an impressive 50+! This fanfic is awesome! Don't you agree? Oh well let's get started!**

"Blood Sipper!" Styles shouted, absorbing the metallic red liquid from the three mages of Blood Saber.

"Cadensith's Air!" Hotaria flew in the air. The technique enlarged her wings and released a gust of sharp wind.

"Darkness Beam!" Rei Hyuuga of Blood Saber shot a long beam of darkness at all the mages opposite the members of their guild.

"Aether Quake!" Arashi made a fissure in the air, dispersing the spell.

"Requip! Blitz Armor! X Sector!" Aeris shouted, slashing an X in the air. The X shone and blinded the Blood Saber members. It released light particles which damages the Blood Saber members too.

"Phantom Chains!" Ghost sent out ghostly chains, aimed at everyone except his allies.

"Tornado of the heavens!" Clue shouted, sending a tornado hurling in the chains way, throwing it back.

"Glaciate!" Natsumi sent a wind of ice, while two large ice pieces closed in on the opponents, freezing them.

"Blood Goddess's Howl!" Teresia sent a roar of black blood towards the enemies.

"I control blood, ugly..." Styles sighed, separating the blast of blood.

Random attacks were sent everywhere; Slashes, cutting the whole building down, Blood everywhere, Aether and Phantom magic, True sky kings magic, Elemental Magic, Crystals, Angel feathers, a giant jumble of everything.

**Meanwhile... **

"Die! Poison Gas!" Master Kendon sent out waves of poisonous gas.

"I will repel your magic... Solid Mist!" Master Humid sent out waves of solid fog,"Anyone trapped in it will become gas...".

"Gah! How useless! Toxic Bomb!" Master Kendon sent out balls of toxic gas, exploding into giant waves of poisonous gas.

"Mist of the Heavens!" Humid shouted as she flipped her hair to the side, not blocking her hidden eye anymore, revealing her secondary magic, the Misty Gas eye magic.

**Absolion: Let me explain *ahem* Some of the members of Marine Storm are blessed with eye magic. Like Humid's!**

**Aeris has the eye magic, Fighter's Intent, which makes him immune to sword dmg and heal him when he comes in contact with a blade.**

**Zephyr has Aero Forecast, which makes him able to control the weather.**

**Humid's, Misty Gas, makes people become gas when she looks into their eyes.**

**Arashi has Aether Lock, which makes him able to lock people in an Aether world when he looks into their eyes.**

**Sorry, some people, cuz' any members that are submitted in Marine Storm, may have eye magic, if their OC's level is up to it. Some I don't give because your OC is overpowered! So yeah**

"Eye Magic? I didn't know!" Master Kendon shouted in shock.

"Gasilite!" Humid said as she looked into Kendon's eyes.

Just then, "Roar of the Wind Dragon!" A shout came. The wind was shielded, but still blasted Humid further away than it should.

And then, "Master Humid? Are you okay?" A voice came from where Humid had landed. "I'm fine, Absolion (LOL ADING MESELV IZZ FINED RITE PEEPAL?)" Humid said as she got up.

"Transform! Absol!" Absolion shouted as he transformed into a quadruped animal with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It had a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It had a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. A roar came from the exotic animal that Absolion had transformed into. A blast of darkness was shortly shot from the beast's mouth towards the master and another member of Blood Saber.

"Absolion, here, take this, it'll help you..." Humid placed a necklace around Absolion's neck. The gem on the necklace glowed and gave Absolion power. "Shall we fight together?" Humid asked the blue-black skinned beast. It only grunted and nodded in responce. "Okay then, Absolion! Psycho Slash!" Humid shouted (lol PoKeMoN BaTtLeS) to her partner. Absolion jumped in the air, spinned and pounced at the enemy, ready to strike with it's now pink-purple horn. It only striked Sousuke, the one who helped his master. Kendon dodged, but barely. Absolion pounced again. "Night Slash!" Humid commanded Absolion again. He obliged to do so as he pounced on Kendon and pinned him down, only to get blown away after striking. "Flamethrower!" Humid shouted, making Absolion breath fire and attack the two opponents at once. The sabers both retreated and ran away, as they were infinitely no match for the Z class member of Marine Storm.

"Thanks, but where did you come from?" Humid turned to ask Absolion. "-sigh- I just came back from my mission to see 9 members, 3 blood sabers, 3 of us and 3 destiny crown members. I figured something was up, so I asked, and then I got here, to help you," Absolion explained after transforming back. "Have you gotten any new ones?" Humid asked. Absolion's mission was to defeat monsters in a region, and if he found any exotic or rare species, he would save it on his transformation list. "Yea, two. Sylveon and... You'll know in time..." Absolion said as he walked back towards the guild with the master. He was just relieved they were okay.

**Absolion: Hey! Long Chap? I hope so... I write this on a document before I post it, so I can't count the words, meaning, I can only hope that it's long enough to qualify for you guys/girls. And how'd you like my new OC of mine. I already have 3 for myself. Zephyr, Aeris and Absolion.**

**Zephyr uses weather magic, Aeris uses requip: the knight and Absolion uses Take Over: Exotic Soul.**

**Yeah, Pokemon... I can't have any other way to put Absolion in :P**

**From now on though, I'll use I as Absolion, but I'll put a **_**Absolion P.O.V **_**just in case I want to switch. So yeah...**

**Aeris: Hey dude, can we have a skit?**

**Absolion: if you wanna make this longer than, yes.**

**Aeris: Okay then.**

**Absolion: *people gather around and sit* What is this?**

**Aeris: I came across this on the internet on YouTube.**

***Harlem Shake music plays...***

**Absolion: Really? That's so old and outdated!**

**Aeris: *DO THE HARLEM SHAKE* *Starts dancing madly**

***Everyone except Absolion starts dancing wildly***

**Absolion: *facepalm* For the love of... No don't take off your shirt! This is rated K+!**

**Aeris: Okay then... everyone get out!**

**Absolion: Why did I teach them to use the internet...**

**Aeris: Sayonara!**

**Absolion: Bye...**


	11. Absolion Eonite Bio

Name: Absolion Eonite

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Magic: Take Over: Exotic Soul  
>Souls that are currently known:<p>

Absol: Absol is a quadruped, mammalian animal with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs.

-Psycho Slash:The user tears at the target with blades formed by psychic power.  
>-Night Slash: The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises.<br>-Flamethrower: Looses a stream of fire that may burn the foe.  
>-Hyper Beam: The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user can't move after using to regain it's energy.<br>-Shadow Ball: The user hurls a shadowy blob at the user hurls a shadowy blob at the target.  
>-Charge Beam: The user attacks with an electric charge. It may use remaining energy to charge up itself.<br>-Dark Pulse: The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts.

Forceguard: Forceguard is a white, bipedal animal. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves.

-Leaf Blade: The user handles a sharp leaf like a sword and attacks by cutting its target.  
>-Psycho Cut<br>-Close Combat: The user fights the target up close without guarding itself.  
>-Protect: Completely foils an opponent's attack. If used consecutively, its success rate decreases.<br>-Focus Blast: The user heightens its mental focus and unleashes its power.  
>-X-Scissor: The user slashes at the target by crossing its blades as if they were a pair of scissors.<br>-Safeguard: The user creates a protective field around it's allies, which lasts for 10 minutes

Sensioraco: Sensioraco is a large bat-like animal with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Sensioraco has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. Sensioraco is extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It flies through even the darkest nights using ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears. It loves eating fruit, which helps to keep it calm.

-Dragon Pulse: The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth.  
>-Air Slash: The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky.<br>-Super Fang: The user chomps hard on the target with its sharp front fangs  
>-Hurricane: The user attacks by wrapping its opponent in a fierce wind that flies up into the sky.<br>-Acrobatics: The user nimbly strikes the target.  
>-Draco Meteor: Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target.<br>-Boomburst: The user attacks everything around it with the destructive power of a terrible, explosive sound. (1HKO)

Strengh of Power: Z class, the OP class

Appeareance: Looks a lot like Aeris, except with white hair, taller and more muscular. Absolion also has longer hair, that hangs of and reaches the base of his neck

Guild: Marine Storm

Eye Color: Ruby Red

Hair Color: White with a blue tint in it.

Height: 6'0

Standard Clothes: White cloak with a with white fur neck. Dark blue shirt is inside. It is long sleeved, and only comes out a little at the end of the cloak. White jeans and dark blue boots.

Night Clothes: Same as standard, but without the cloak

Swimwear: Same as Aeris but, again, WHITE

Formal Clothes: White wedding clothes, and it is the male kind...

Likes: Aeris (Not in that sort of way you dirty-minded freak, like as a brother), White, Protecting his friends, his friends, dandelions, freedom to do what he wants.

Dislikes: Chocolate, Blood Saber, being sealed in his room, being trapped.

Past: Absolion was born from a rich family, and had everything he wanted, except freedom. He wanted to go out, but his parents would always say that it was too dangerous. After 3 years, the boy was so determined to get out, but he got caught by his parents. The relationship with his parents didn't end up well after that. One day, while Absolion was looking out the window, He heard his parent's quarreling downstairs. He went down to see what the commotion was about, but it was a big mistake. They saw him and vented their anger on him, throwing him out after a while. After that day, Absolion never went back in. He was happy to be free, but he was scared. Just then, a lone creature saw him sitting under a tree. The creature was namely the Disastrous Beast, as it would be there whenever there was a disaster. But it was just there to warn the people about it. Absolion was raised by it and it taught him his Take Over: Exotic Soul magic. After 6 years, the creature was certain his 'son' could live on his own, so he made his 'son' kill him, to absorb him into his magic. Absolion trusted that even his 'father' was dead, it would be watching over him. Until now, Absolion has absorbed way more of exotic creatures. He found Marine Storm one day, and joined the guild. He risen up to the top and is now a member if the magic council, and one of the strongest mages in the region.

Pet: -

Theme: Pokémon X and Y, VS Legendary Theme

*TAKE NOTE THAT THE 3 SOULS ARE THE ONLY ONES KNOWN!  
>*TAKE NOTE THAT I MAY MAKE YOUR OC Z CLASS IF I WANT TO!<br>*TAKE NOTE THAT NO, UNLESS YOU HAVE A VERY ULTRA SUPER STRONG UN-SLAYER, HUMBLE OC, THEN NO, YOU CANNOT BE A COUNCIL MEMBER!


	12. Chapter 8! Absolion VS Aeris

**Destiny Crown Chapter 8! Absolion V.S Aeris!**

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the long break I had. Just had to finish homework, and then I had to tidy up my room, then I had gone for a 10 hour Science Enrichment Programme today. Even though I am tired, I HAVE to get this chap written for you guys, cuz' you all are amazing. Impressive 1000+ views, 42 OCs, and stuff... Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Guild<strong>_

"Absolion! Welcome back!" A voice welcomed Absolion back to the guild. It was Aeris, Absolion's best buddy. "I'm finally back, and the guild is just like how I left it..." Absolion said. "And in about right now, Aeris is gonna make me fig-" Before Absolion could finish his sentence,"Fight me right now!" Aeris shouted at the white headed teen. Absolion sighed, thinking,'There is no way out of this...'

_**Outside the Guild, at the back**_

"Ya know Aeris, I'm gonna stay for a while this time. I don't feel the need to save anyone, or do good deeds,"Absolion shouted to Aeris, who was at the other end of the battlefield. Everyone around it was protected by mist magic, as Absolion and Aeris's duel would be dangerous.

"Requip! The Knight! Heaven's Protector!"

"Take Over! Sensioraco!"

_**-Absolion's P.O.V-**_

I flew backwards, avoiding the blade slashing at me. I flew up, and so did Aeris. 'He must be thinking of hitting me with an omni-directional attack' Is what I thought as Aeris readied his blades. I began flying in circles around Aeris. "Hurricane!" I shouted, making a tornado form in the circle I was flying around. surprisingly, the tornado was blasted away just with a spin from Aeris. I was surprised, but I smirked. He was finally gonna be a challenge for me. I flew back, readying another attack. Just then, Aeris flew to me, and slashed his blades. The attack hit, but didn't do much. "Aeris, you're gonna have to do better than that..." I sighed, transforming into Forceguard. I set up a safeguard around myself first, then, using Close Combat on Aeris, breaking his blade and armor. I saw him requip into another armor, Blitz armor?

"Requip! The Knight! Blitz Armor!" I hear him shout. My guess was correct. Just when I was about to transform into Absol, something hit the force field around me. I turned to face Aeris, but I could only see blades flying towards me. I was guessing that Aeris was trying to destroy my safeguard. It was a risky move, but I was gonna take it. Once the barrier breaks, I'll transform, then blast Aeris.

That plan only slightly worked. I had got to the point of transforming, but I got hit by a blade, then everything else failed. My Dark Pulse shot in the other direction and missed Aeris, a lot.

'Okay, what have I got to lose...' I thought to myself as I landed gracefully, even though I was hit with the blades. A red ball of energy started forming in my mouth. It grew bigger as it sucked in more energy. After a while, I shot the ball, making it into a beam. "HYPER BEAM!" I shouted, firing the energy at Aeris. The beam hit Aeris, partially, and truth be told, I didn't want it to hit him either. It used up all my energy, and I collapsed. I could hardly breathe, with all the strength in my body used up. I was standing in no time though, only taking a few seconds to rest. I transformed into Sensioraco again, aiming to hit Aeris with a BoomBurst.

I roared, ready to charge up the BoomBurst. I breathed in some air, then a red aura formed around me. It exploded and then, the ground become a blood-red color. I was not ready yet, not mentally ready to hurt my best friend, at least. I sucked in a ball of air, then roared as loud as I could, making the red aura on the ground explode. It was like an Earthquake, but with more destructive power. My roar, the BoomBurst, shook the ground, more than an Earthquake could. Everyone in the area had been instantly blown away, very far away (I mean literally). Everyone's jaw dropped, surprised at the move.

As the thought of a defeated Aeris came into my mind, I thought 'Aeris wouldn't be so easily taken down'. I smirked at the thought. Aeris rose up from the dust, made by the destructive BoomBurst. My magic alone wasn't enough to defeat Aeris, knowing that, I activated my eye magic, Life Essence.

**Life Essence, an eye magic that allows the user to give life to anything and control it like a puppet. Absolion has it for his eye magic.**

I looked at the ground, forming a giant golem of mud and rock. I made it roar and send waves of rock and stone on Aeris. I've had enough of playing, and just wanted it to be over. My golem was easily defeated by Aeris though, with just one slash of his Blitz Blade. I looked at the mist wall, making a Smoke Monster. It engulfed Aeris and brought him into the sky, then dropped him from that point, then coming down to float in front of me.

Rock Golems, Smoke Monsters, Wood Golems, Leaf Monsters, Tree Monsters... I had tried everything, but none seemed to work, but then, I got an idea. Combining them all into one monster, it would overpower all the aspects of Aeris and take the win for me. I shouted,"Nature, Arise! Become Mobile, and fight for me! Natural Product!" I had made a monster of all the materials in the area. I wasn't that sure it would defeat Aeris, but I had a plan. I transformed into Forceguard, putting a Safeguard around my monster, then turned into Sensioraco. I was readying BoomBurst again, and also making my invincible monster attack Aeris.

I was ready with BoomBurst, and used it, breaking my monster, and defeating Aeris. As all the smoke and dust cleared away, I saw Aeris on the ground. He was unconscious. I had won. It was expected anyways. I and the other guild members just walked back into the guild, not giving a flying crap that Aeris was kinda at the same level as Absolion at one point. Everyone got back to doing what they were doing before, and continued the day.

**Is this chap nice? I hope it is. Thanks for reading anyways, Review, Fav, Follow, all those shiz and bye!**

**Aeris: ((Slaps Absolion)) Why did you make me lose?**

**Absolion: ((Kills Aeris)) Welp... Oh well...**

**Zephyr comes into the room**

**Zephyr: What the Actual Fuck. What did you do?**

**Absolion flies out and breaks a hole in the roof.**

**Zephyr: Bye?**

**Absolion: BYEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 9! Conflict in Action!

**Destiny Crown Chapter 9! Conflict in Action!**

**New arc! Fun FUN **_**FUN!**_** F*** my life... I don't know why I even try to do things anymore... Welp, have fun reading, this and all the others I plan to post today... T_T I just want to sleep and enjoy my life... Why Can't I do That? God help me... Oh and no, I'm not tired of writing, I'm tiring of waking up at 7AM everyday, when I slept at 3AM... Enjoy...**

"Everyone, we're back, with a bucket load of jewels, Anyone interested?" Styles asked the his guild, dropping the three bags of jewels, with Hotaria and Clue dropping two, panting after dropping them. "Where in heaven did you get all those jewels?" Aoi, Aoi Illumi asked the trio. "We helped Marine Storm, and then the gave us these..." Clue said, still panting gasping for air.

_**Flashback... To after the 6 non-dark guild members awoke...**_

"You're from Destiny Crown, is that correct?" Absolion asked the trio, making sure of what he heard. "Yep!" Hotaria answered from the background. "We three came here to do a job, but then we saw an explosion coming from your guild, so we came to see what happened," Styles told Absolion and the group gathering around them. Just then, Master Humid came out seven sacks of jewels. "Here is your reward, now leave please..." Humid told then, handing them the sacks. "What... in... the... name... of..." Clue muttered, looking at the sacks. Styles' jaw had dropped at the amount of money there was in front of him.

_**Back to the Present!**_

"Tha...t is unbelievable!" Someone shouted. Everyone's jaw in te guild had dropped, like Styles' did in the flashback. "I want it!" Someone shouted out. "No, give it to me!" Another person shouted. Everyone started arguing after a while, wanting to take the money for themselves. Hotaria looked at the arguing guild. "I told you this wasn't a good idea..." Clue muttered as he facepalmed. At one point, someone hit another person, and then it caused a giant fight in the guild. Hotaria, Styles and Clue were eventually dragged into it.

A gust of smoke came into the room, then exploding into a puff of smoke. Everyone in the guild had inhaled it, except for one... Styles... He didn't inhale the smoke. Hotaria and Clue, who had been wanting to get out of the fight, suddenly went into the fight, and kept on fighting. Styles eventually got out, and looked at the mess the big group was causing. He tried stopping the fight countless times, but they kept on fighting and fighting.

Styles looked at the fighting group, worried about why they didn't stop, but not that worried. Styles looked at the window, with smoke gushing into the room through it. He went to close the window, thinking that the smoke was the cause, but the guild didn't stop fighting. Just then, Styles remembered something that his old parents taught him.

_**Flashback, to when Styles' wolf parents were still alive**_

"Styles, I have to tell you something..." A wolf barked for the young Styles to come over to him. "You see, there is a gas that humans use... It makes people fight, till no end..." The wolf told Styles. "Does it make us fight then?" Little Styles asked his father. "No, it doesn't affect us, and if your friends that you make in the future inhale the gas, come to this place, it has the cure to it..." Styles' father told him. "What's the cure?" Little Styles asked again. "A herb. It is only found in this area..." His father told him.

_**Back to present!**_

"I know where to go now... Don't I..." Styles asked himself. "Well... Let's get going..." Styles told himself, as he walked out the guild, and ran to where he lived before, with his wolf friends...

_**To Be Continued...?**_

**How did you like the chapter? Nice? Good? Great? Bad? Horrible? Mehh You decide... I don't really know, and I can't decide for myself. Sorry for the long break though, my computer broke, and I had to fix it, and also fix my laptop T_T My life is the worst...**

**Absolion: Wow, nice, For only putting us in for a moment**

**Me: It's not your arc! Shaddup!**

**Styles: How did you know about my past...?**

**Hotaria: *Fights* *Stops fora moment* This is what I'm supposed to do, right?**

**Me nods**

**Hotaria continues fighting**

**Styles: *Facepalm* Okay then... End this already...**

**Me: Bye...?**

**((Just figured out that it was only 700+ words... Fuck me...))**

**((Also, forgive me of the short chapter, I just wanna go to sleep...))**

**((So tired))**

**((Review))**

**((Favourite))**

**((Follow))**

**((B FRIENDZ WITH MEE))**


	14. Note, NOT ENDING THIS THOUGH

**Hi Everyone...**

**It's sad... My Girlfriend wants me to work on another thing right now... So, I am delaying the upload Destiny Crown chapter 10 for a while... She just wants me to do a collaboration with her, about Pokémon...**

**I'm expecting to write another chapter near middle April, is that okay? You might as well send me a lot of OCs in the time being...**

**And no, I'm not ending this fanfiction, And I NEVER, EVER will, until it finishes...**

**So don't worry guys, I'll have another chapter soon**

**Note: Any slayers that I see in the reviews, or my PM Box, will NOT, I repeat NOT, be used, ever. I have already gotten more than 10 slayers T_T So Stop please...**


	15. Destiny Crown OVA 2! Part 1!

**Destiny Crown OVA 2! A Fun Fantastic Mission!**

**Hi guys! Miss me? I hope you did. Anyways, WELCOME BACK! Did you miss this fanfiction? Did you think I was gonna end it there? Lewl No. I plan to make this story at least 20 chapters or so long, excluding the notes and OVAs, so let's get on with this already!**

**The new arc is a filler arc btw... so, none of the things that happened in there is actually canon... Teehee :P**

_**Marine Storm Guild!**_

"What is this? Bring your _best_ members?" Absolion read the job request. "What's the reward?" Arashi asked as he walked by, then seeing the '500 000 000 Jewel' on the paper. "I'm definitely going!" Arashi exclaimed. "Since neither Aeris nor Zephyr is here, I suppose I should go..." Natsumi said as she walked towards the two. They walked out the door, heading for the venue straight away. "Colloseum of the Holy... Let's be cautious..." Absolion said, as he leads the two behind him.

_**Destiny Crown Guild!**_

"Who are our_best_ members?" Styles asked the whole guild from above a table. "Why?" Clue asked, walking up to him. "It's about this really important job request... at the... Colloseum of the Holy?!" Styles stared at the paper in shock. "Let me go with you!" Hotaria and Clue shouted at him simultaniously. "Fine..." Styles sighed, walking out the door, with two excited members following behind him.

_**Rising Wing Guild!**_

_**Actually, let's skip to the part where the three members that are going are going**_

"Let's go then!" Seth called to the two members behind him, Nala and Lacy.

_**Meanwhile, at the Midnight Forest**_

"Someone... Help..."Aeris called out, hopelessly. "Whoever made us go on this mission is going to pay..."Zephyr sighed, trying to look for a way out. "I got no ideas anymore..." Aeris sat there, not even bothering to try anymore. "And we're totally lost..." Zephyr told his brother,"I can't even make the sun shine here!"

_**Timeskip - All 9 members are now at the Collosuem of the Holy**_

"Rising Wing members? And Destiny Crown?" Absolion stared at the three members of the other two guilds.

"Welcome... You seem surprised..."A voice from above said.

"We are beginning our Revenge... From the Dark Guilds!" Another voice came, shouting at the nine mages under.

"I am Ragnar, Master of Blood Saber..." The same voice came.

"And I am Karnigia, Master of Severe Slasher!" The first voice shouted out.

"Masters of Dark Guilds... Ugh..." Absolion groans, looking up at the two masters, standing on pillars.

"Frenzy Roots!" Karnigia shouted, making giant roots rise, going to attack all the nine mages under her control.

"Plant Magic... Ugh... Take Over! Sensioraco!" Absolion shouted, transforming instantly.

A roar came right after. Then blades of air cuts the roots into two.

"Stop this... RIGHT NOW!" The large bat-like animal roars upwards.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN OVA2 PART2!**_

**Me: Jesus Christ! Finally... God dammit... AND ACTION AND FIGHTS :D**

**Aeris: Get us out of there, plz**

**Zephyr: Really, Help!**

**Styles: Finally!**

**Hotaria: Are you actually gonna continue this?**

**Me: Yes, god dammit... Y U NO TRUST ME?!**

**Clue: Anyways, Ending this for him...**

**FAVOURITE**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW**


	16. Destiny Crown OVA 2! Part 2!

**Destiny Crown OVA 2! A Battle Royale!**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorreh for the gap! I had exams, I hope you forgive me... Please... Seriously, I didn't have time to write while studying... Pls Understand... Exams is srsbsns for me...**

**Anyways, Imma continue from here. I hope this chapter will be long... Also, A bio for an OC today :D (And also, one of the longest... Welp, Have fun reading...)**

Name: Styles Kaizu

Nickname: Zeref's Little Angel, Bloody Savage, or the Human Hunter, Crimson Mage, Mage of The Horrors.

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Human/But Some People Question if He is more than Human,If He is a Demon or Really an Angel Fallen Out of Heaven

Appearance: Silver Shaggy Hair, Athletic but not Bulky, Black Jacket with Hoodie On, Black Bandanna over Mouth, Sharp Canines, Emotionless Face, Cold Eyes, White Skinny Jeans, Slightly Tan, Black Slip On Vans, Black T-Shirt, Red Jeweled Amulet Around Neck, Black Wireless Head Phones Around Neck, Pointy Ears.

Eyes: Silver

Hair Color: Silver

Height: Just a Bit Over Average (Sorry I am Not Really Good That Part)

Physique: Very Cold Eyes, Handsome, Looks Like He Rarely Shows Emotion, Looks a Little Emo, An Example of Him is My Profile Pic (SaiyaStyle's)

Guild: Destiny Crown

Authority Problems: Wanted For Murder (Killing Hundreds of Hunters), Running from a Crime Scene, Witness to Crime, Killed a Police Force (One of Them Shot a Nearby Animal, So He Avenged Its Family)

Religion: Misanthrope/Atheist

Personality: Does Not Trust and Like Many Humans, Loves Nature and Animals, Very Animalistic, Likes to Read and Listen to Music, Very Sensitive to Smell and Touch, Likes to Climb, Very Curious, Likes to Chew Things, Likes to Make Evil Humans Suffer, Does not Show too Much Emotion, Enjoys Martial Arts, Over Thinks Things, Can Appear out of Nowhere, Very Smart, Believes Evil Humans Make This World Ugly and Will only Destroy It So He will Have to Get Rid of Them Before they Can, Just Wants To Make the World Beautiful and Amazing, Likes a Clean Environment, Very Proper to Females.

Sleep Wear: Black Boxers.

Swim Wear: Red and Black Checkered Swim Trunks.

Ability: Can Talks Animals, Can Make Even the Most Evil People Feel Sickened and Scared, Can Sense If you Are Pure or Tainted.

First Magic: Blood Magic; Very Uncommon to Have, The User Controls the Blood of the Opponent therefore Making them Able to Control there Body like a Puppet, The User can Also Slowly Draw the Opponents Magic from There Body from Extracting the Magic from there Blood until they Reach Unconsciousness, If the User Draws your Blood He can Also Use it to Heal Small Wounds Quickly and Big Wounds Slowly, Also Gives the Ability of Stopping your White Blood Cells from Healing You therefore You Just Bleed Out; Side Effects of this Magic is that The User Needs The Energy Source of Blood therefore they Need to Drink Blood, Blood Can Be Made Into Solid Matter to Be Used as a Weapon, User Can Use There Opponents Magic as There Own but Only in a Small Weaker Amount and Only for 48 Hours and Cannot Use Too Many other Magics. ( Birth Magic )

Blood Puppet: Control Opponent with its Blood.

Blade of Essence: Blood Formed into a Sharp Solid Mattered Weapon.

Blood Sipper: Drains The Blood Of Opponent and Steals Magic Essence and Makes Them Dizzy

Infection: Stops Your Body From Healing Itself and Makes You Bleed Out, and You Faint

Blood Thief: The User Extracts the Magic running through the Opponents Blood then Takes The Magic and Can use it for 48 Hours, Cannot Absorb too Much Magic from the Blood.

Crimson Healer: Steals the White Blood Cells and Uses them to heal Himself or Others, Can Also Make his Own, But It Takes Longer.

Bloody Feast: Forces his Adrenaline Out, Making him Unable to Feel Any Attack even though it Hurts, The Side Affect is that It Makes you Go Crazy and Animalistic and Cannot Think Logically when Using Attacks from Being so Hyped Up

Secondary Magic: Sinister Magic; A Rare Black Magic, Uses The Opponents Fear and Makes them Feel Like They Wish they were in Hell, Also can Damage their Opponents Minds, Can Bring out The Beast Inside You, Makes the User Act Very Evil and Savage, Mostly Because He Wont Eat Animals Unless he Needs to for Nutrition, and Also Because He Needs Blood, Voice Become Very Deep and Other Worldly, Most Spells are Just Old Chants, Veins Turn Black and Looks Like Roots, Tribal Tattoos Appear All over the User. (Gained from Childhood Trauma)

Mind Shatter: Makes the Opponent Freak Out and Have Terrible Hallucinations and Thoughts with Their Fear, If The Opponents Has No Fear He Will Make Them Think They Have One (Which Takes Up A Lot of Energy and Is Not Used Much)

Screams of the Sins: Uses the Fear and Cries of His Victims to Gain Power and Increase Range.

Monster of the Minds: Tricking the Opponent in to Thinking He is Fighting a Giant Monster and Hurting some What Little, When in Reality, You are Powering Up for a Huge Attack.

Horror Orb: Uses Fear and Makes it into a Giant Ball of Energy, If the Opponent Shows Fear they Will Get Their Magic Slowly Drained by It. (Its Looks Like A Giant Ball with Sparks Flying Out, Its Purple and Black)

3rd Small Magics: Aiera; Black Angel Wings that Give the Ability of Flight, Healing Spells He got from Porlyusica to Use on Animals, Bonding Magic. (Learned/Explained Later)

Air Slash: Gains lots of Speed and then Slashes Enemies with Wings.

Strengths of Power: Known to Be as Powerful as a S Class but Not Officially One, So He is A Class.

Fears: Animals Dying, Relationship Rejection, Being Wrong, and Becoming Stupid.

Relationship Status: Single

Power Limitations: Weaker Against Light Magics, Holy Magics, and Water Has Some Resistance to His Blood Magic

Personal Power Limitations: Cannot Not Fight Against Animal Magics or Really Possible Mates since it Goes Against his Code.

Dislikes: Humanity, Stupid People, Grammar Mistakes, Weird Fashions, Awkward Social Situations, Animal Abusers, Hunters, Arrogance, Gross Environments, Being told What to Do when the Directions are Weird or Have no Reason.

Past: Parents were Killed by a Dark Guild when a Baby, and He Survived and Lived in the Wild with A Pack of Wolves that Took Him in, One Day when he was at least 6 years Old He Went to Go get some Food and when He Came Back, Hunters Came and Killed his Pack and He was Very Angry and went Savage, He then Found the Hunters and Went on a Rampage and Killed them by Extracting all the Blood From Their Body (Which is Easier and Quicker Since They Weren't Magic Users), Since Then He Has had Hatred for Almost all of Man Kind for What they Have been Known to Do and what They Think. Then Met Porlyusica in the Woods and Wanted to Learn From Her and Be her Apprentice.

Hobbies: Martial Arts, Human Hunter, Wipes out Dark Guilds, Protector of Those Who Can't Speak (Animals)

Weapon: A Black Scythe, Made of Bones and then Dripped in Crimson Tar

Previous Unofficial Master: Porlyusica

Sexuality and Sexual Interests: Straight; Half Lolicon, Prefers a Calm Woman But Can Handle a Hot Headed One, He Decides if You are a Possible Mate by Scent, Interests, Activities, Favorite Foods, IQ, and Strength

Relationship Personality: Very Protective Of Mate, Will Do What What She Says unless Irrational or Has to Do With Being Next To Too Many Humans, Will Not Get Too Far from Mate, Makes Sure other Males Do Not Touch Her, Anyone who Hurts will be Killed on Sight unless She Says not To, Gives Warning to Males by Growling, Always Trying to Make Sure She is Okay and Comfortable, Loves to Cuddle With Mate and Enjoys Sleeping Next To Them too Makes Sure They are Okay and Enjoys Cuddling to Feel Their Body Warmth.

Additional: He is Very Literal, Does not Take Sarcasm, Very Protective of Females since He was Raised to Always Be the Alpha Male and to Protect their Possible Mates, Understands That Some Humans are Good-But Not Many, Hates How Humans think Their Superior to Above Those Who are Disabled-Not Human-Younger-Older-Different-Weird.

**Pet:**

Style's Pet/Companion:

Name: Nina

Gender: Female

Species: Wolf

Age:

Fur color: Pitch Black

Eye Color: Yellow

History: Raise Since Pup He Found Alone in The Forest Because She was Separated from Pack in When Pack was Being Hunted by Humans, Best Friend and The One he Always Tells His Feeling and Secrets Too.

Personality: Protective of Styles, Enjoys Exercising, Distrust of Unfamiliar Humans, Loves to Be Petted and Scratched, Loves Treats and Sleeping, Enjoys Classical Music, Very Hot Headed, Scary at Times, Loves Chocolate and Sweets.

Abilities: Able to Talk to Other Beings with The Help of Bonding Magic.

Magic: Bonding Magic; A Magic which Gained from When Someone Very Close to The User who Has Learned this Magic and is a Magic User, This Magic Gives The Ability of Using Some Magic and Changes the Shape and Mind of the Item Used On, Magic can only be Used on Object or Animals with a Strong Connection Too, Nina is Boosted and Is Able to Turn into a From Where She is a Humanoid Wolf Creature, In this Form She Has Her Strength and Speed is Drastically Boosted and So is Her Senses, Her Claws are Very Sharp and Deadly and Used as a Weapon, Her Teeth Can Also Chew through Steel, This Magic Also Grants The Things its Used on Two Live as Long as Its User.

Humanoid Form Appearance: When in This Form She Has Clothes on Which are in a Different Space Similar to Erza's Magic, She Has The Same Bandage Top as Erzas Normal Fight Robe, She has Black Pants that Have Red Blood Splattered Designs, Chest Are Increases since She is Humanoid, Her Abdomen and Under Neck becomes White.

Humanoid Form Weapon: Two Japaneses Styled Swords, Black Handled and The Blade is Crimson Stained.

Humanoid Form Size: Same Size as Panther Lily when In His Humanoid Form

Humanoid Voice: Very Powerful with A Hint of Malice, But Soft when Not in Battle or Cautious.

_**Colosseum of the Holy, Battle Royale Beginning**_

"Stop right there, Rabid Animal," Karnigia stopped Absolion from flying upwards with roots. They wrapped around his body, pulling him down.

"Wind Blaster!" Clue shouted, shooting multiple balls of wind at the roots, piercing them, sending pieces of roots flying everywhere, freeing Absolion.

"Ugh... Absolion, let's do this. It's not like we can't reveal it to mages, right?" Styles shouted to Absolion, still flying up. Absolion slows down, then gliding down, his body glowing pink, so does Style's body. Absolion transforms back into a human, his eyes turning pinkish-purple.

"Let's start then... Pixie Release! League of the Moon!" Absolion and Styles shout simultaneously, pink energy exploding from both of them.

"Pixie's Guard! Pixie Arts: Wings!" They both cast the magic, pink energy surrounding their body, some moving to their backs, forming wings. They fly up, pink magic energy still surging from them.

"Our attack begins here!" They shout, charging the two masters, the energy growing stronger; The result of them charging.

"Oh no, We won't let you!" Ragnar shouts, meteors falling from the sky,"Meteor Falls!"

"Pixie Arts: Powder Storm!" Styles shoots millions of tiny dust particles, destroying all the meteors in a split second, then aiming for Ragnar, but the dust particles stop generating,"Damn! I need to recharge!" It seems Styles' Pixie Magic had ran out, pausing the production of dust particles.

"Ugh, Pixie Major Secret Arts: Diamond Storm!" Absolion generated diamonds around him, each surging with energy, gleaming. The purple diamonds shoot at the two masters, damaging them slightly.

"Root's Wall!" Karnigia drags the cut off roots from before up, blocking off some of the diamonds, others piercing through.

"Meteor Masher!" Ragnar sends thousands of meteors straight at Absolion, while Styles is still charging.

"It's not perfect... But... It's the only choice... Pixie Major Secret Arts: Myth of the Fairies..." Absolion's eyes glow, his body surging with power. The magic shoots everywhere, dissipating after a while. He releases all the energy, creating a whole single universe. "U-universal Spread..." He pants, the black hole he created to his universe spreading around the meteors, eating it all, sending them to the other universe. Absolion's wing disappears, him falling, no longer having any more Pixie Magic, all of it sucked out.

"Absolion!" Styles flies to him, grabbing him before he fell, then putting him down safely on the ground. "Ugh... Pixie Blast..." Styles shoots a blast of pink energy at Ragnar, hitting him. Ragnar shakes it off

"What a weak attack," Ragnar laughs suddenly getting hit by a beam of the same energy.

"I have the power... I will save us all..." Styles pants, conjuring the beam, making it larger and thicker. He swings it, slashing through Ragnar, absorbing three-quarters of his magic, leaving him almost magicless. Styles sighs, getting the magic energy for himself.

He disables the beam blade. "That was new... I shall discuss this with the others later." Styles said to himself, then focussing on Karnigia for now.

"N-no... P-please! Leave me a-alone! I w-was fooled by him!" Karnigia panics, trying to divert Styles' attention.

"Likely story, Karnigia." Styles says coldly to her, her hands filled with Pixie Magic energy. He throws the Pixie Magic energies at Karnigia, who was already running away.

Styles descends, sighing. "What did WE do?" The rest of the group asks, as they just watched the battle. "Let's just go back to our respective guilds now..." Styles suggested, dragging his two guild members back to their guild. The Rising Wing members shrug, and also head back to their guild.

"How are we gonna do this?" Arashi and Natsumi wonders, then just deciding to drag Absolion back.

**Was that long enough? Please say yes...**

***Shrug* Who knows. Have you enjoyed? I hope so.**

**You'll know more about the Pixie Magic stuffs in another arc btw, FYI.**

**Welp, Goodbye.**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVOURITE**

**REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 10! Rejuvinated Hatred

**Destiny Crown Chapter 10... rejuvenated Hatred...**

**Welcome back. I'm really, very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. For the first time, it wasn't because of my laziness. I had too much homework on my holidays, and I just didn't have time to write. School has just begun about 2 weeks ago, and teaching us a load of new subjects, and lots of homework. I'm just very sorry, but I will try my best to write whenever I can. **

"Ugh, where are they?" Styles ran around his old home. Silence made the tension grow. The place was shrouded with overgrown plants and roots of giant trees. Many living things once populated this forest, but it was quietly empty. Styles began to grow nervous, as all the _cures_ seemed as though they had all disappeared. 'I can't leave here empty-handed... I must find one!' Styles thought, determined to find one. He continued to wander, though not finding any.

Soft footsteps of what seemed to be an animal could be heard by Styles. He sniffed the air. It wasn't an animal. It smelt like another human. Styles followed the scent, to a large plains, lush and green. Dandelions crowded the grass, tall grass reaching up to the thigh that looked freshly cut was in patches around the plains. "Who's there?" A familiar voice spoke calmly behind Styles.

"Absolion?" Styles turned, and saw the familiar white coat, belonging to the mage he respected as the strongest.

"Styles? Why are you here?" The mage questioned the other.

"I'm trying to find a herb," The blood mage answered, and looked around,"Something happened to my guild."

"You mean this?" Absolion kneeled down, and plucked a petite blue rose-like flower,"This flower, or herb, grows all over this area. It stopped growing in the forest long time ago."

"Yes! This!" Styles snatched the flower from Absolion's hand, somehow not breaking it,"Now tell me, why are you here?"

"I come here when I'm bored. Dandelions are my favourite flower, so it's great here. I just lie down here and relax." Absolion explained, and sat down.

A calming wind blew, as Styles kept the blue flower. The breeze was calming, and made both mages relax. That was until a shadow towered over them. They hadn't noticed at first, until the person creating the shadow spoke softly.

"_Foes, is what my master says. You two are completely trapped and helpless. You will be alone. This universe only calls for one ultimate guild, that is none of yours,_" The voice whispered, and made a holographic dome form around both Styles and Absolion.

"The heck?" Absolion quickly stood up, and so did Styles, but he (Styles) was instantly teleported away.

"_My master shall fight you. You should remember the name of the one who tormented you. Sinclair. The Specter. Remember my name._" The voice faded away, and a black ball of fire appeared in the dome.

"Ready or not, here I come." A chuckle emitted from the fireball. The fireball exploded, and flames bounced around the walls of the holographic wall.

Absolion was instantly hit with a slash of pure darkness. He dodged, but it still cut his right arm, and left him with a deep wound. A ball of the same magic type was thrown at him. He was unable to dodge in his current state, and got hit by the ball. Absolion flew back, and hit the wall.

"T-take Over... Forceguard..." Absolion struggled to talk as he covered his wound, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He transformed, and got hit by another ball of darkness.

"Protect!" Absolion shouted, and blocked the incoming ball of darkness with the barrier.

Dark energy swirled in the dome, and was killing all the plant life. The dandelions wilted, and the tall grass turned brown. The stubby trees had their leaves all fall off. The wind stopped blowing. A field of pink protected Absolion from the darkness.

"Pixicated Barrier..." Absolion muttered, already turned back to his original human body. The barrier was the only thing that allowed him to survive.

_'Fight... Fight! You can't lose!' _A voice ringed in his head. Aeris' voice? Absolion shook his head, and continued to maintain the sizzling barrier.

**Did you like it? I learnt writing skills in school. Mostly description. Oh welp. TO BE CONTINUED! I know, I'm evil.**

**Absolion: Action! Oh wait, am I losing?**

**Aeris: Yes you are. And I'm somehow talking to you through telepathy.**

**Styles: Did you seriously just get rid of me like that?**

**Me: Shut the hell up and go back to your closet. I don't want people to complain about the noise. It's night. Anyways, goodbye, everyone.**


	18. Chapter 11! Knight Of Protection!

**Destiny Crown Chapter 11! The Knight Of Protection**

**I'm back!~ 3**

**You all hate me for not writing, right? No? I wuv u guys so much (I mean those who don't hate me)**

**If you hate me... I hate u D:**

**Exams are... next week? Better get to studying!**

**Oh who am I kidding. I'm never studying. Ever. xD**

**Anyways, let's start the chapter! :3**

"Fight, Absolion! You can't lose now! You can't afford to lose!" Aeris hurriedly ran through the forest. through the 'Mirror Of Destinies' that Absolion had given him, he could see all that was happening where Absolion was.

'Ugh... I need to go faster...' Aeris thought to himself. He couldn't stand to see one of his best friends like this...

"It's not optimised for use right now... But I have no other choice... Pixie Release! League Of The Moon! Pixie Major Secret Arts: Wings Of The Sylph Kingdom!" Aeris chanted. With a surge of power, the wings of a _Sylph _was granted to him. A boost of speed made him go twice as fast. He slowly became invisible. He finally reached the monotonously blue sphere. Knocking on it harshly, vibrations was sent throughout the barrier.

Absolion turned, to see Aeris. "Aeris!" Absolion called out, though he knew his voice wouldn't reach through the barrier.

"Pixie Major Secret Arts: Lunaris Beam!" Aeris shouted, shooting a bright pink and silver beam out of his outstretched hand. It destroyed the barrier easily, giving him access to Absolion.

"Pixie Major Secret Arts: Butterfly Shield!" Aeris summoned a swarm of sky blue butterflies, which flew towards him, forming a blue sphere around him. He flew towards Absolion, going through the Pixicated Barrier, and grabbed Absolion, dropping him into the Butterfly Shield. He exited the shield after donning his Flash Armor.

"Hmph. Your enemy is me now." Aeris shouted loudly, the enemy's location unknown to him. A fireball was fired at him, that was instantly dodged. He unsheathed the Rapier that was with the armor.

"Flash Sentry!" Aeris shouted, and disappeared. Within a moment's notice, a body was heard falling on the ground from in the forest. A man hovered up from the forest, looking straight back at Aeris.

"I see you've come to help your friend. Help won't do though. He's weak enough to kill. I just need to kill you first." As the master of Rebirthixes finished his sentence, a ball of dark magic, pure dark magic, was shot at Aeris

"Requip! Sinatine Armor!" Aeris shouted, donning the armor of Ultimate Defence. With the shield in one hand and the lance in the other, he was granted the protection of the Aegis. As the ball came closer, he held the shield, creating a huge spinning magic circle.

"Thee is the one who protects. Thou power shall vanquish. With thy shield, all power that belongs to thou shall vanish!" Aeris chanted, making more layers of the spinning magic circles, each one getting bigger and bigger. As the fifteenth layer was set up, all of them turned from a bright purple to a bland silver. The ball of pure dark magic hit, destroying 7 layers of the magic circle.

"Impressive shield. Let's see if your shield can hold up this next attack." The man chuckled, and prepared to shoot what seemed to be a tiny ball.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**I'M BACK**

**FOR REAL**

**I MEAN WHAT**

**NO**

**I'M NOT BACK FOR REALS**

**I HAVE EXAMZ**

**I'LL BE BACK AFTER THAT**

**WUVS FOR NOW 3**


	19. Chapter 12! Moon Orbit

**Destiny Crown Chapter 12! Moon Orbit!**

**Woot! Hai! I'm baaaaaaack! Let's start this :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?!" Aeris shouted at the man, while charging up energy to send the tiny ball into an alternate dimension.<p>

"Oh you know exactly why I'm doing this, Pixie," The man growled back, then charging up.

As dark energy around the man and pink energy around Aeris collided, a flash of light appeared in front of Aeris. The familiar sleek black hair of Natsumi was recognized by Aeris instantly. As the light cleared, Hotaria and Styles were also there.

"Why's that girl here?" Natsumi asked Styles, as she had only heard from Styles that the Pixie League members were going. Styles sighed, and looked to Hotaria, then to Natsumi.

"Pixie Release: League Of The Moon!" They released their energies at the same time. Pink energy swirled around the four of them.

"Don't think I'll be watching from back there. I'm joining you all to win this," Absolion's voice came from behind them.

"You want _it_, don't you. The weapon that we protect. The _Moon Orbit_. Lunaris Project 026. Dangerous to all but us. You want to use it for your own good, don't you?" Styles said to the man calmly,"It's too bad that you can't take it."

"What? Hah! I've already sent some of my men to get it in your castle. You won't have enough time to get there and stop them.

"Except we already have. You'd think we'll just leave the most dangerous weapon of mankind in a zero security castle if it was without us? Do you think we're stupid?" Aeris smirked, and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket,"This is the Moon Orbit. We wouldn't be dumb enough to leave it back there."

The man stared in shock at the sigil on Aeris' arm; a delicate sign, painted by Natsumi

"How...? No!" The man shouted, still dumbfounded.

"Easy. Unlock the Moon Orbit, suck it into a dimension in which people are immortal, and extract it's magical power. I go into the dimension, and get it injected into the painted sigil in the real world. Simple as that. Your men will achieve nothing," Aeris explained calmly.

In an utter rage, the man fired many more of the black balls at the five. They were instantly sucked into another dimension, not even getting close to the five.

"We were not judged to protect the weapon of mass destruction by some incompetent man. We were judged by the Magic Council. The strongest mages in the region. We were trained to deal with these kinds of situations," Natsumi said to the man while firing many blasts of Pixie Magic at him. The balls of Pixie Magic collided with balls of Dark Magic. Light fought fiercely with dark. Beams, shields, blasts. All types of magic were fired. But the only magic which could ultimately destroy the man was the one that Aeris had.

"It's the only way, isn't it..." Aeris muttered, looking at his arm.

"I'd say go for it!" Hotaria cheered. Both Styles and Natsumi agreed, and so did Absolion.

"Let's do this! Also, be wary, Absolion, charge up your Myth Of The Fairies, quickly! I release the moonlight which conquers all good and evil, it who chases away all. I summon you, Lunaris Project 026! Moon Orbit!" Aeris chanted, releasing copious amounts of silvery dust from his arm. The dust floated about, and surrounded Aeris.

"Hm... I've never seen it do this before..." Absolion commented on the behaviour of the Moon Orbit. The dust twirled around Aeris, then wrapped around him, pulling him towards the man with itself. Then, as if it was pulling something, it pulled magical energy out of Aeris, forming a giant sphere around them with it. After a while, the man was screaming in pain, but the Pixie League members weren't.

The energy all vanished at one point, with Aeris and the others flying down, Aeris being the only one with almost no magic power left.

"So... Where did Hotaria learn to use Pixie magic?" Natsumi turned to Styles and Hotaria, looking at them suspiciously.

"I taught her a little of it..." Styles replied, blushing slightly. So did Hotaria.

"Is something going on between you two?" Absolion asked them.

"Maybe...?" Hotaria replied sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the Castle to extract this magic from me. It's tiring to hold a weapon of mass destruction inside you and use it," Aeris said, flying upwards. They all flew back towards the castle of the Pixie League, chatting about what's going on between Styles and Hotaria

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>

**Styles X Hotaria? You better believe it!**

**I mean what?**

**Didn't say anything.**

**(If you want to know, I got permission to ship them xD And I must say, I do like to ship people. Not trying to imply anything by that. Sh!)**

**Anyways. If you ship two people together in this fanfic, don't be afraid to PM me or review about it. (I know someone is gonna do a homosexual one. So I'm just gonna say, it depends on the OC makers. xD) I'll ask the OC makers, and see if they want it. If they don't, Psh. They do not approve. Styles and Hotaria are now taken. Heh.**


	20. Please don't kill me Please

Bleh. If you're wondering what's with the wait. Egh. I'm stuck in China.

Land Of Ching Chong Ling Long Blah blah blah.

I'm chinese and half my family is from China. Don't be rude to me. They will find you and kill you if you are rude to me.

Anyways. If you're wondering why I'm stuck here, well...

Well! My grandmother is in a coma. It's a sad time for my family. Don't ask any questions about it.

So leave me alone in China with my family for some time. I'm going back to Singapore on 14th of December, so I'll see you then.

I probably won't see any reviews or PMs in the meantime.

(Be happy I took time out to write this. (That's because you guys are lovely people and I like not to be run over by a bunch of lovely people)) 


	21. Please don't kill me please! v2

Gomen, everyone.

Because of reasons I will not mention, I am unable to continue Destiny Crown. Sometime soon, I'll be rewriting Destiny Crown though! Watch my account for it! Should be around today, tomorrow or the day after that!

Await Destiny Crown [Restored]

PS: I'll have to have all of you resend OCs. I think you can guess why I can't continue now. Eh..


End file.
